As Pirate and Mermaid
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Au dix-huitième siècle, un pirate contemple rêveusement l’ondin qu’il a capturé. AkuRoku. OS. Pas foncièrement rigolo, encore.


**AS PIRATE AND MERMAID**

**Résumé :**_ Au dix-huitième siècle, un pirate contemple rêveusement l'ondin qu'il a capturé. AkuRoku. OS. Pas foncièrement rigolo, encore. _

**Langue :** French

**Personnages :** Roxas & Axel (étonnant)

**Genre :** Tragedy (ça change de d'habitude) / Romance (et ça aussi)

**Rating :** T (mon rating de prédilection après K+)

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix et Disney. Inspiration du merveilleux/fantastique/bref dessin de xRandiHansen. Cogitation de neurones pour l'histoire avec elle, aussi. Merci de l'aide de Loony30. Ah la, la, les vieux ont tout de même de l'expérience ;)

**_Honte à moi. Tout ce que j'ai à dire xD_**

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

Octobre 1798. Accoudé sur la rambarde, bottes sur le ponton, le pirate, pensif, cherchait le regard de la créature, enfermée dans la cage au-dessous de lui. Malgré les vagues régulières, envoyées du fond des océans, elle ne semblait pas réellement consciente et dodelinait de la tête d'une façon hésitante. Puis ses yeux bleus, comme le milieu d'où elle venait, se fixèrent sur le jeune homme. L'échange visuel ne pouvait pas être plus court, cependant le roux aperçut toute la détresse de l'être aquatique.

« Alors, Axel, on rêvasse ? », fit une voix derrière le concerné, suivie d'une tape dans le dos à lui faire repartir son repas dans le sens opposé.

L'homme, aux cheveux poivre et sel tirés en queue de cheval, contempla de son unique œil jaune à son tour la créature.

« Effectivement, je n'aurais jamais cru que ces choses-là existaient… quel nom ont-elles, déjà ? C'est fou, je ne me rappelle jamais de ce que raconte ce radoteur de Zexion…

- Un ondin, Xigbar », souffla Axel à demi-mot, une lueur dans ses yeux trahissant son désir de capter l'attention du garçon-poisson.

Ses vœux furent exaucés un court instant quand l'ondin souffrant lui renvoya son regard, presque apaisé par le bercement de l'eau salvatrice qui léchait sa longue queue souple de poisson, couverte d'écailles d'un bleu quasi translucide qui colorait tout son corps. Ses branchies cachées par des mèches d'un blond d'éther remuèrent un instant au contact de l'eau. Puis il s'allongea sur le sol de sa cage, pour être au plus près de son élément. Le soleil trop proche le brûlait, la caresse trop fugace de l'eau salée le faisait haleter de douleur, et son corps si à l'aise dans la mer lui paraissait gauche et maladroit ici comme celui d'un chat immergé. Il referma les yeux sur l'image de l'un de ses ravisseurs.

« Si tu le dis… », fit Xigbar en le voyant faire à Axel. « C'est une bonne prise, en tout cas… Enfin, ce n'est pas les corvées qui manquent. Tu sais bien qu'ici, Axel, les hommes qui réfléchissent trop finissent de réfléchir au fond des océans, avec un boulet au pied. »

Sur cette douce allusion au fait qu'il devait se mettre au travail, le pirate borgne le quitta tandis que le jeune homme levait un dernier regard languissant à cet ondin étendu, mains soutenant la tête mise sur le côté, comme le reste de son corps illuminé d'azur, et ses grands yeux nostalgiques qui se posaient sur le roux, dans une attitude de supplication muette évidente.

Axel jeta un « le pauvre » tout haut, avant de quitter le ponton pour déployer les voiles du bâtiment.

* * *

Dans la cambuse bruyante, Axel restait rêveur, ses longs doigts blancs pianotant sur la table de bois grossièrement taillée, ses yeux fixant un point invisible, où seul son esprit apercevait une silhouette bleuâtre.

Un de ses compagnons de mer, encouragé par les autres, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il cligna des yeux un moment, puis sourit.

« Alors, Axel ? Toujours en train de penser à ta fiancée? »

Ce dernier eut un rictus amusé et fit avec un instant d'hésitation :

« Moui… je vous rassure, je ne me suis pas encore marié, et si une ravissante créature venait à ma rencontre, il est certain que ma fidélité serait mise à rude épreuve. De toute façon, il faudrait que je survive à ce siècle pour espérer la revoir.

« C'est toujours pareil avec ces gosses de riches, il faut toujours qu'ils sortent de grandes phrases compliquées », rit un type en face de lui, le visage ouvert.

« Soyez heureux, mes amis ! », déclama un autre, hilare. « Il vient nous apporter sa connaissance et sa lumière, à nous, les gueux !

- Face à la mer et aux tempêtes, tout homme reste un homme », fit un soûlard avec le plus grand sérieux, avant de s'écrouler sur la table pour cuver son vin.

« Sauf si c'est une sirène, comme celui qu'on a capturé, dans lequel cas il est propre à manger son prochain », fit Xigbar.

Axel frissonna. Ses voisins lui lancèrent un regard inquiet.

« Et ben, mon vieux, t'es bizarre aujourd'hui…

« Tu veux un tord-boyaux, la lumière ? », lui proposa un autre.

« Je crois que j'ai envie de vomir », répondit le roux, qui effectivement n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien.

« Sois gentil, va vomir sur le ponton, ou mieux, dans la mer. Tu nourriras les petits poissons et la sirène t'en sera reconnaissante.

« Et elle peut te donner une récompense peut-être…

« Idiot ! C'est un homme !

« Bah, 'faut déjà qu'elle sorte de sa cage, et à part si elle use ses pouv… »

Les pirates eurent un air catastrophé, et lancèrent du sel par-dessus leur épaule.

Axel en sortant en était couvert.

Il referma la porte de la salle et se retrouva face à la nuit. Une température agréable l'encouragea à ôter son bandeau noir qui retenait ses longues piques rouges en arrière, qu'il déposa au creux de sa paume qu'il tint fermée. Sa main libre glissa sur les boutons de sa chemise blanchâtre, jaunie par le voyage, et libéra ceux qui étaient les plus proches de sa gorge, dévoilant quelque peu son torse.

Autour de lui, étouffant toutes les couleurs, le noir d'encre de la soirée achevait sa domination sur le monde. Seuls les reflets blancs à la surface de l'eau, découverts par l'éclat de la lune, lui permettaient d'apercevoir une forme allongée se mouvant au gré des flots pénétrant dans la cage. Axel voyait ses mains qui s'agitaient doucement hors de l'emprise des barreaux, et qui éclaboussaient faiblement le visage angélique de l'ondin. Même à cette distance, ses cheveux d'or et sa peau translucide apparaissaient comme un phare aux yeux du roux.

Celui-ci laissa choir ses coudes sur la rambarde pour appuyer sa tête sur ses mains fines, yeux émeraude mi-clos.

L'être aquatique dirigea son regard vers lui. Un assaut sournois et brutal. De la vague position languissante qu'il adoptait quelques minutes auparavant se succédait comme un mouvement tout entier de protection contre l'ennemi, tout en réflexes. Il se redressa, mit ses mains devant sa queue de poisson et resta immobile malgré les secousses que subissait la cage.

Axel composa un doux sourire sur son visage, et l'être, semblant le reconnaître, reprit sa pose initiale tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Ses narines régulièrement dilatées indiquaient clairement que l'ondin utilisait aussi bien son nez que ses branchies, même s'il semblait avoir du mal à user du premier cité. Un autre regard de la sirène le fit se pencher un peu plus au-dessus de la rambarde, comme si son cœur était déjà parti rejoindre l'homme-poisson et qu'Axel essayait de le récupérer.

Quelle était cette attraction étrange qui agissait sur ce pirate ? Il semblait que son esprit avait perdu toute volonté. Toute volonté pour s'empêcher de se pencher, encore et encore, inexorablement…

Mais un rocher heurta brutalement le navire. Axel prit sa tête entre ses mains, pour se soustraire à l'attirance, et sa main auparavant serrée relâcha son bandeau.

Le garçon blond reçut l'épais tissu noir contre sa poitrine, devant laquelle il referma sa délicate main palmée. Il lança un dernier regard perçant à son observateur avant que la cage ne se brise brutalement.

* * *

Cette grotte paraissait particulièrement sinistre. Elle demeurait obscure et terriblement silencieuse. Malgré les débris qui longeaient son grand ventre, elle ne produisait aucun bruit, pas même un gémissement. Le lieu était impassible, indifférent au carnage qui s'était déroulé, à toutes ces vies passées sous le rouleau compresseur de la mort. Les restes de cette opération venaient de s'échouer dans son antre.

Axel avait l'air de se demander si c'était de la chance qui l'avait conduit ici. Le mât guillotiné par la brusque rencontre entre le navire et le rocher était tombé sur sa jambe. Dans l'eau, flottant à grand-peine, il se débattit jusqu'au bout pour atteindre une petite crique nichée entre deux rochers pointus, laquelle il toucha du bout des mains. Puis sa tête s'abattit contre la roche dure et brune.

Un doux râle se fit entendre. Axel releva immédiatement sa tête pour croiser un regard bleu, échoué sur la berge, quelques mètres plus loin.

Lui aussi avait survécu au naufrage. Sa petite tête blonde s'était tournée vers lui, tandis que son corps de poisson bougeait convulsivement pour retourner à la mer.

Et il tenait fermement sa main refermée sur un bandeau noir.

Axel se traîna avec difficulté sur la rive. Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'ondin, une main glacée saisit son bras. Encore ce regard bleu. Qui le poussait à avancer.

Inspirant une bouffée d'air, le roux se releva avec ses coudes jusqu'à se retrouver en position assise. A nouveau ces mains bleuâtres, saisissant le col de sa chemise dans un geste de pur désespoir, qu'Axel laissa promener jusqu'autour de son cou. Là, le garçon des mers se hissa péniblement, sa queue de poisson frétillant sous l'effort.

Le roux le prit calmement dans ses bras. D'un côté, il soutint le dos de l'ondin, de l'autre, il retira le bandeau des mains-nageoires pour l'examiner avec un air surpris.

L'ondin se colla contre son torse, cherchant avec une avidité surprenante le contact du tissu mouillé. Sa souple queue de poisson effleura sa jambe droite. Axel referma ses bras sur cette peau au toucher caoutchouteux, comme celles des dauphins qu'il avait eu la chance d'apercevoir au début de son voyage. Mais, quand la sirène commença à approcher ses lèvres de son visage, il recula, comme dans un éclair de lucidité.

Le garçon le regarda avec une moue étonnée. Son visage avait quelque chose de doux, d'innocent, pas comme les sirènes qu'on pourrait imaginer la face noircie par les crimes, souillée par les chairs humaines qu'elles ont mangées, aux yeux terrifiants. Il semblait juste vouloir… en fait, on ignorait exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien désirer. Tout son être était impénétrable, un joli portrait sans relief. Cette charmante personne qui exerçait tout de même un pouvoir d'attraction fascinant sur Axel.

Elle en resta, immobile, à en user tant et si bien que le jeune pirate retourna près de lui. Les yeux mi-clos, ils savourèrent la nuit suivante ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, front contre front.

Le soleil entrait à peine dans la grotte que l'ondin embrassait le front d'Axel et que ce dernier s'éveilla avec difficulté. Le garçon blond lui lança un regard plutôt ouvert, sans pour autant sembler tendre ou gentil. Il désigna du doigt, sans rien dire, la mer. Et le regard qu'il offrit à cette dame fit pâlir le jeune pirate.

Le visage fermé, Axel, s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide, souleva délicatement le garçon dans ses bras. Sans émotion apparente, ce dernier plaça ses bras autour du cou de son sauveur, sans cesser de contempler la mer. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, l'ondin remuait dans les bras du roux, jusqu'à que son adoration pour l'eau transparaisse sur son visage d'ange. Le pirate ferma les yeux un instant en se mordant ses lèvres.

Arrivé à quelques centimètres de l'écume laissée par les vagues, Axel s'accroupit doucement, avec douleur, pour laisser le garçon-poisson plonger son corps vers l'océan. Celui-ci s'apprêtait visiblement à rejoindre les siens sans plus de manières, mais Axel le saisit par le bras.

« …

« … »

Le roux n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'il voulait. L'ondin le fixa avec incompréhension, et retenta de plonger vainement, retenu par Axel. A nouveau les yeux azur regardèrent, examinèrent le visage fin en face de lui, et les doigts palpèrent les contours de ce regard et de cette personne qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Ce fut peut-être ce qui poussa le roux à plaquer ses mains sur la nuque de l'ondin et à embrasser ses lèvres. Baiser qui s'approfondissait de plus en plus. Puis la sirène repoussa Axel et replongea dans l'océan.

Le pirate resta là, agenouillé au bord de la rive, les bras ballants et les lèvres mouillées.

* * *

Toute la journée qui suivit, Axel demeura allongé sur la rive, comtemplatif. Pensait-il à sa fiancée qui l'attendait sur le continent, espérant l'épouser une fois qu'il aurait prouvé à ses beaux-parents sa valeur ? A ce baiser échangé avec cette créature sensée ne pas exister ? Voulait-il la retrouver ?

Personne ne venait le chercher dans cette grotte humide, cette prison d'eau, l'étendue de sa cage n'était un îlot de roche pas plus gros qu'une cabine. Comme ce garçon-poisson était enfermé entre quatre panneaux au début du voyage. Axel était-il condamné à mourir seul, de faim, sur cette île, ensorcelé par une sirène ?... Non. Ca serait trop bête. Mais le roux ne bougeait pas, et les heures s'écoulèrent avec impassibilité.

Les yeux verts d'Axel étaient tournés vers la lune, seule trace de lumière dans ce monde obscurci, quand une forme bleutée sortit à moitié de l'eau, et se pencha vers lui.

Le roux la regarda et lâcha :

« Tu es revenu… t'étais pas obligé… »

L'ondin cilla puis bascula sa tête sur le côté pour le fixer intensément. Axel caressa du bout des doigts sa joue translucide puis continua :

« Y'a pas à dire… tu m'as manqué… un peu… qu'est-ce que j'ai faim… »

Le garçon dut penser qu'il posait une question, car il fronça les sourcils et sembla perplexe. Puis sa physionomie s'illumina, et prit Axel par les épaules. Pour mettre sa tête sous l'eau.

Axel écarquillait les yeux mais l'ondin ne le laissa pas se reprendre.

« Roxas… mon nom est Roxas. », articula sa bouche de corail.

Lorsque le roux sembla sur le point de se noyer, Roxas le repoussa sur la berge.

Axel pencha sa tête sur le sol avant de recracher péniblement l'eau ingurgitée. Le garçon blond le regarda faire avec étonnement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune pirate respira normalement. Il fixa l'ondin.

« Roxas, hein… C'est bizarre, je ne pensais pas que tu avais un prénom… »

La sirène l'écoutait parler sans visiblement comprendre. Axel abandonna toute tentative de conversation et se tut, se laissant aller à admirer mentalement ce garçon étrange.

Quand l'aube réapparut, Roxas toucha la main du roux, avant de plonger sous l'eau pour éviter la morsure cruelle du soleil. Le pirate tenta de le rattraper et cria :

« Tu comptes revenir ? Ro… Roxas ! Roxas ! »

Mais seul l'écho de sa solitude lui répondit.

* * *

Une autre journée passa. Depuis trois heures le corps d'Axel était mort.

Mais son esprit ne s'éteignit que quand l'aube d'une troisième journée apparut. Sans que Roxas revienne.

**FIN**

* * *

**_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est niais ! w.w Ah la, la, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, vous êtes dignes d'être canonisés (comme je l'expliquais il y a quelques années, canoniser ne signifie pas « être explosé au canon » xD) Sérieusement, je m'attendais pas à pondre un truc du genre… mais bon… je ne trouvais pas d'endroit où mettre de l'humour sans entacher la crédibilité de l'histoire._**

**_C'est court, je sais ^^_**

**_Bah, j'espère que ça vous a plu, hein xD Je l'écris depuis le 5 octobre xD Pour voir le dessin, allez sur http : // xrandihansen . deviantart . com / art / AkuRoku-as-pirate-and-mermaid-139296699 (sans espaces, bien sûr)_**

_**Je l'ai écrite en 13 jours et traduite en deux . (je l'ai traduite en anglais ^^)**_


End file.
